Si Tan Solo Supieras
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- ¿Asesora? - preguntó sin soltar su mano. / - Organizadora. - sonrió secándose las lágrimas con la otra mano. - De bodas. / - Que bueno, porque debes empezar a organizar una. / - ¿Te casas? / - Si. - pasó un brazo por sus hombros. - Contigo. -/-


**¡Hola!**

**Aquellos que leen ''Y Llegó Ella...'' estaré publicando la mitad del tercer capítulo ésta semana, mientras me he dado un respiro y aquí he vuelto con una de mis locas y descabelladas historias.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**'''Nota Importante''': El fic es InuKag... ¡No se confundan porque sé que lo harán! **

**¡DEJENME REVIEWS! _Son gratis__..._  
><strong>

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**Si Tan Solo Supieras...**_

_**/***/***/**_

- Inuyasha Taisho, a la pizarra. -

Escuchó al profesor y ante las miradas de todos sus compañeros se paró. Caminó sin mirar a los lados, cogió la tiza y con una destreza ya antes vista resolvió el problema de física.

- Excelente como siempre señor Taisho, deberían aprender de él. -

- No es nada. - volvió a su puesto.

- Deje de ser tan modesto, usted es un ejemplo a seguir. - el joven profesor se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a dictar algunos problemas para resolver en casa.

Inuyasha sentía las miradas venenosas de sus compañeros a sus espaldas, le pasaba por ser el ñoño de la clase. Tenía el largo cabello negro tapado por una horrible gorra roja, los jeans blancos perfectamente lavados, los zapatos muy bien atados, la camiseta de mangas largas holgadas y unas grandes gafas castañas, tenía dieciocho años pero aparentaba unos veinticinco; no muy mayor ni muy joven con un espléndido y próspero futuro científico en sus manos.

Pero eso no era exactamente lo que quería. No necesitaba las gafas ni la gorra, su padre lo creía una poca cosa y le gritaba sandeces cuando tocaba la guitarra.

_'Jovencito, no estas en casa de vándalos ni mucho menos en una correccional, cómportate como un hombre y no hagas tonterías, el futuro empresario Taisho esta en tus manos, no permitiré que dañes nuestro apellido'_

Ése era el discurso de su padre cada mañana que se levantaba con el pelo largo enmarañado, sin camisa y caminaba por la casa descalzo, su madre una vez le dijo que no tenía por qué meterse en un caparazón de inteligencia suprema, podría verse como en realidad era sin necesidad de esconder el poderoso cerebro que poseía.

_'Tienes los ojos más parecidos al sol de lo que una vez imaginé ver, no desperdicies tu belleza por los malos comentarios de tu padre. Él te ama._' Dijo su madre tratando de calmar su rabia, ése día se había armado de valor para irse lejos de allí pero su padre, siempre metiendo su aire de rectitud, le dañó cada uno de sus planes.

- ¿En qué tanto piensas? ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba lo tan inteligente que eres. - tres muchachos le cogieron por la camisa. - Ven aquí Taisho, dime si tu gran cerebro predice esto. -

Un puñetazo por aquí, otro por allá y un tercero dejándolo noqueado a mitad de salón.

- Hasta el lunes. - le aplastaron las gafas mientras caminaban.

Se restregó la cara molesto e incorporándose poco a poco en el piso, odiaba que se metieran con él.

- No entiendo por qué aún sigues dejando que te molesten. - uno de sus compañeros le ayudó a levantarse. - Han jodido tus gafas. -

- Lo sé. - se ajustó la mochila en su cintura.

- Eres el mejor en karate, pero no dejas que nadie lo sepa. -

- No he pedido tu opinión de lo que debo o no hacer con mi vida. -

- Solo intento salvarte el pellejo. -

- ¡Cállate Miroku! - se masajeó el puente de su nariz. - Estoy bien. -

Lo vio encaminarse a la salida con la gorra mal puesta y varios mechones del largo cabello, cayendo detrás, rozándole los hombros.

- Idiota. - Inuyasha rechinó los dientes furioso limpiándose la sangre que corría por su boca. -

- ¡Ten! - Miroku le llegó por detrás mostrándole una tarjeta de presentación. - Cógelo.-

Inuyasha tardó en tomarlo y leerla, olía a mujer.

- ¿Qué esto? - la agitó. - ¿Y quién diablos es Kikyou Higurashi? -

- Mi prima. - sonrió.

- No tengo fantasías con las primas de otros y menos de un libidinoso como tú. - le lanzó la tarjeta de vuelta pero Miroku volvió a ponerla en su mano.

- Léela e intenta. - sonrió de nuevo. - Te encantará lo que será capaz de hacer. -

- Estas loco. -

Rodó los ojos y siguió caminando a la salida.

- ¡No te arrepentirás! -

A lo lejos Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, su amigo era tan extraño a veces. Abrió su mano y ahí vio la tarjeta de la, supuesta, prima de Miroku donde decía en grande _'Asesoría personal'_. Arrugó la tarjeta con fuerza y la guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo de su jean, lo menos que quería ahorita es una modista quemando su guardaropas.

Poco después llegó a la enorme casa de su padre, vio unas maletas en la entrada y desesperado corrió adentro.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Tu madre ha regresado a Ginebra. -

- ¿Qué harás? -

- Voy por ella. -

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, su padre podría ser una roca dura sin sentimientos pero cuando se trataba de su madre, todo para él cambiaba y su mundo de profunda rectitud y prefección de desmoronaba.

- Hay comida para un mes, luego tendrás que buscar a alguien que te cocine el almuerzo. - salió cargando las pesadas maletas. - No hagas idioteces y deja de comportarte como un melón. -

Entró en su auto y lo arrancó con fuerza dejando marcas de las llantas por el asfalto. Inuyasha empuñó las manos enojado, ¿qué quiso decir su padre con 'idioteces'? ¡Bien! Estaba harto de ser el mismo imbécil de siempre estando a la merced de los demás; sacó la tarjeta de presentación arrugada del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcando desde su móvil, lo descolgó poniéndolo en su oreja, luego de varios repiques una voz suave y gentil resonó por el auricular.

- Te estaré esperando. - sonrió.

Colgó y entró, dentro de pocas horas Kikyou Higurashi estaría llegando a su casa y él para el lunes sería un hombre nuevo.

Ordenó su habitación y la de huéspedes, desordenó su guardaropas, buscó unas nuevas gafas y mientras se las ponía bajaba a la sala a esperar su asesora. Dos horas después escuchó el timbre, arregló la camiseta arrugada y en un paso rápido abrió la puerta. Unos ojos chocolates lo miraron atento, Inuyasha escuchó claramente como su garganta tragaba saliva y por primera vez se sintió un hombre, no un nerd.

- ¿Kikyou? - sonrió de medio lado.

- Yo...- tragó saliva. - Si. - susurró.

- Pasa, bienvenida a mi casa. -

Kikyou Higurashi pasó meneando las caderas sensualmente, giró el cuerpo y miró a Inuyasha mientras se relamía los labios.

- Tu casa es muy bonita. -

- Lo sé. - cerró la puerta.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - jugó nerviosa con sus manos.

- Ya lo hiciste. - sonrió de nuevo destapando una soda.

- Ésa no. - frunció el ceño y carraspeó la garganta. - ¿Para qué quieres asesoría? -

Inuyasha paró la soda a mitad de camino y la miró confundido.

- Mírame. Soy un nerd. - entrecerró la mirada.

- Yo no lo veo así. -

Kikyou lo miró de arriba abajo, su largo cabello negro ondulado y liso se enredaba entre sus hombros, la camiseta blanca le hacía resaltar unos perfectos y bien trabajados pectorales, los músculos del brazo se le contraían en cada movimiento que daba para beber su soda, los ojos dorados como el sol le tostaban su mirada excepto por las gafas pero aún así se le veía tan apetecible. Kikyou relamió sus labios otra vez, le empezaba a molestar el cosquilleo en su piel cada vez que él le sonreía de esa manera, erótica y caliente.

- Muéstrame tu guardaropas. -

Y con eso dio inicio a un día lleno de centros comerciales. El lunes Inuyasha llegó a la clase con el pelo suelto, lentes de contacto para sustituir las gafas, una camiseta verde oscuro pegándosele del torso haciendo notar sus trabajos pectorales y los músculos de sus brazos, unos jeans negros y una mochila más grande que la anterior. Al entrar al salón de clases sus compañeros lo miraron atontados, sin saber quien era la persona que se escondía detrás de aquella aura de belleza y virilidad; el profesor de física entró silenciando el revuelo y dio paso a la clase.

- Taisho. - lo miró fijamente disimulando su sorpresa. Todos voltearon. - Pase a resolver el problema. -

Inuyasha se paró mirando a todos, un sentimiendo de superioridad se apoderó de sus sentidos y sonriendo de medio lado, cogió la tiza.

- Muy bien sr. Taisho, como siempre. Siéntese. -

Miroku rió, sabía que Inuyasha había tomado su consejo y que quizá su prima estaba ahora en su casa, sintió deseos de pasar por ella al salir de clases pero se guardó las ganas.

Los siguientes meses Kikyou trabajó a Inuyasha como mejor pudo, le enseñó cosas que ni siquiera ella sabía y él se comportó mejor de lo que ella pensó. De vez en cuando peleaban solo por tonterías pero terminaban sentados frente el sofá de la sala, viendo alguna tonta película romántica y así se les hizo una rutina de vida. Inuyasha estaba aprendiendo a vivir con Kikyou y ella sentía su corazón expandirse con cada sonrisa que obtenía de él, en un mes sería el baile de graduación y ella tendría que irse.

- Dime que irás conmigo. - Inuyasha enredó sus dedos con los de ella en el suelo de la sala mientras veían una película.

- No prometeré nada. -

- Te estaré esperando. - besó su frente.

Kikyou rió feliz y se acurrucó más contra él, ésa noche durmieron juntos en la sala sin importar que alguien de su familia llegase y los pillara.

El día de la graduación Inuyasha no vio a Kikyou en todo el día, llegó al gimnasio de la escuela y la telefoneó pero ella no atendió. Entró y las hermosas jóvenes se maravillaron con el nuevo Inuyasha, pasada la noche bailó con todas y se sintió extrañamente deseado; y ella no aparecía. Cuando marcaron las doce, la puerta principal del gimnasio se abrió, los muchachos miraron a la que recién entraba y las muchachas se sintieron amenazadas por la belleza de esa mujer.

- Viniste. - Inuyasha sonrió al sentir esos sensuales brazos rodear su cuello.

- No me lo perdería. - lo besó.

La sorpresa invadió su rostro mientras sus manos le apretaban la cintura con nerviosismo, se escucharon bufidos de indignacion y zapateadas pero Inuyasha solo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento.

- He venido a despedirme. -

- ¡No puedes irte! - la miró con una sensación quemándole el pecho.

Kikyou sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

- Mi trabajo ya terminó Inuyasha, eres un hombre nuevo aunque ya sabía de que estaban hechos tus ojos detrás de esas gafas de niño sabio. - borró su sonrisa. - Adiós cariño, todas las chicas esperan su noche contigo y no lo arruinaré. - besó su mejilla y salió del gimnasio.

Las piernas no le reaccionaron y cuando supo lo que quería, ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella se había marchado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Siete años después.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sus ojos chocolates recorrieron el salón de bodas que estaba rodeado de rosas rojas, el champán espumeaba en todas las mesas de invitados, la música resonaba moviendo los candelabros dorados y las ventanas caoba, el pastel recién cortado, los novios riendo en el centro de la pista.

Perfecto, pensó.

- ¡Kikyou Higurashi! -

Oh no.

- ¡Quiero a Kikyou Higurashi! - Inuyasha entró zafándose de los guardias de seguridad.

- Déjenlo. - gritó la novia.

La música paró abruptamente y el molesto silencio se prolongó, Inuyasha miró a la hermosa novia acercarse a él y verlo fijamente, su cuerpo vibró de nervios.

- ¿Quién eres? -

- Solo dígame donde esta Kikyou. -

Ella rió.

- ¿Tú eres Inuyasha? - él asintió. - Yo soy Kikyou Higurashi. -

- De Yamato. - corrigió el novio.

- Claro que sí, amor. - sonrió. - A quien buscas es a mi hermana. - dio un paso a un lado dejando a Inuyasha sorprendido.

- ¿Kikyou? - preguntó desesperado.

La joven se encogió de hombros y lentamente negó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - no lo miró.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? -

Ella bajó la cabeza y salió corriendo. Inuyasha miró a Kikyou sintiendo su mano en el hombro.

- Lo siento, ha sufrido. Supongo que necesita tiempo. - abrazó a su esposo. - Todo ha sido mi culpa, ella se negó a ayudarme pero no podía perder un cliente, mi boda me impedía estar seis meses contigo. - Kikyou frunció los labios. - Solo mintió en su nombre, mi hermana es ella donde sea que esté. -

Inuyasha le agradeció y salió corriendo del enorme salón, mal día para andar en corbata, se la arrancó y la lanzó sobre la arena. El hermoso edificio quedaba junto a la playa, miró a todas partes tratando de localizarla pero no fue sino hasta varios minutos después que la vio.

- Bonita tarde para que una hermosa mujer esté llorando. -

- ¿Por qué m has seguido? - no lo miró. - Debes odiarme. -

- El odio no esta en mi diccionario. - se sentó en la arena. - Acompáñame. -

Ella dudó pero al final aceptó, reprimió los pequeños sollozos que se le escapaban de los labios y trató de sonreír. Inuyasha alzó la mano derecha y le cogió la de ella delicadamente en forma de saludo.

- Inuyasha Taisho. - mirándola fijamente le sonrió de medio lado.

- Kagome Higurashi. - la voz le tembló.

- Hermoso nombre. -

Kagome sonrió.

- ¿Asesora? - preguntó sin soltar su mano.

- Organizadora. - sonrió secándose las lágrimas con la otra mano. - De bodas.-

Inuyasha bufó mirando el mar.

- Que bueno, porque debes empezar a organizar una. -

Kagome sintió el nudo hacerse de nuevo en su garganta.

- ¿Te casas? -

- Si. - pasó un brazo por sus hombros. - Contigo. -

- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Pero no crees que es...? -

- ¿Repentino? - soltó una carcajada al aire viéndose más atractivo de lo que ya era. - ¡Vamos Kagome! Te he tenido seis meses en mi casa y siete en mi cabeza. - le besó la frente. - Estoy muy seguro de lo que hago y quiero. -

- Pero...-

Entonces Inuyasha se paró con ella en brazos.

- Kag - besó sus labios. - Cállate. Soy el dueño de las empresas de mi padre, al ver mi cambio aceptó dejarme al mando. Dijo que ya no escondía el ser era y que eso demostraba madurez, te lo debo a ti cariño. - sonrió. - Estoy seguro que tanto mamá como él, estarán felices de saber que me casaré con la impulsadora de mi nueva imagen, y no solo eso, también por ser la mujer que amo. -

- Inuyasha... - suspiró emocionada. - Si tan solo supieras...-

- ¿Qué me amas? - Kagome lo miró sorprendida. - Ya lo sabía. -

Rió de medio lado llevándola en una carrera hasta el mar. Juntos rieron y jugaron con el agua, solo sabían que se amaban, el tiempo, la edad o los demás ya no valían para ellos, ni el físico ni las personalidades. Porque ella había visto la belleza en el alma de él, y él la amó desde que la miró atravesar la puerta de su casa.

Kikyou sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo descolgó mientras veía a su hermana y su, ahora, cuñado a través de la enorme ventana del salón de bodas.

- _¿Cómo va todo?_ - escuchó al otro lado.

- Muy bien. - sonrió.

- _¡Por favor Kikyou! Cuéntame..._ -

- Ay Miroku -

Soltó una carcajada.

- Si tan solo supieras...-


End file.
